


31 Days of Apex ficlet collection

by NevaRYadL



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Other, Temporary Character Death, robot gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 18,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: I'm doing the 31 days of Apex challenge (starting late WOO) so here's where I'll post the 31 ficlets/fics
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Makoa Gibraltar, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Wattson | Natalie Paquette
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	1. Day 1: Memory

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Bloodhound/Mirage, nblm fluff, mentioned food, mentioned Alzheimer's
> 
> Day 1: Memory
> 
> Elliot and Bloodhound talk about their favorite memories while on a roof

“What’s your favorite memory, Houndie?”

“Hmm, good question.”

They were sitting on the edge of the roof of a building. The streets below were too crowded and the food that they had just bought from a stall would not be hot and fresh long enough for them to try and find a spot to enjoy their meal without the constant stream of people and the possible pestering by fans. Both of them had been getting rather popular lately and being out in public usually meant getting greeted and stopped by fans.

So they had slipped between buildings and then climbed up some trash bins and boxes and found themselves on a sturdy enough roof. Out of the way of people and more or less out of eye if no one looked up. It was peace enough to eat at least, which they had been doing for a few moments before Elliot spoke up.

“I think it was… that game. The one where that infamous seemingly black and white photo came from?”

“Oh?”

“Yes, I think it was one of the first few games that I was on a team with you. The first time I fought alongside you rather than against you and could see your tricks and holograms from a different perspective. I saw you from a very different perspective that day, I think, and realized that there is more to you than your showmanship and flair.”

“D’aww,” Elliot grinned, pushing at their shoulder while they chuckled. “But seriously? Really? Me?”

“Why not?” Bloodhound asked.

“I uh… donno…”

Bloodhound smiled.

“You are very near and dear to me. The memories we make together are some of my most treasured ones.”

“And here we go with the blushing,” Elliot managed out, turning a lovely shade or darker red to his ear tips. Endearing. Bloodhound leaned over and kissed one warm cheek.

“What about you, sæti?”

“Uh… probably working with my mom on the holo-tech early on. Back before her Alzheimer's started getting really bad. It’s just… she was so sad and working together with her on the tech made her happy. It helped her focus and remember things too, in the beginning. We joked, we laughed, we told stories…” Elliot fondly recalled.

They sat in silence for a moment, finishing off their meals.

“But you know… I really like making memories with you too, Houndie,” Elliot beamed.

They smiled as well, leaning over to lean against him.


	2. Day 2: Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Blood, mentioned injuries
> 
> Day 2: Blood
> 
> Just another day after a match, Ajay is always busy

“Hold still…”

“I am holding sti-- owie!”

Ajay just smirked slightly, holding the antibiotic pad away from the cut on Octane’s forehead until the soured look on his face eased up and he cracked open an eye to watch her gently pad at the cut. She really needed to gently get the debris out, Octane had fallen and slid along the ground and a chuck of rock had sliced through his mask. When the match was over, she had rushed over because she knew there would be a hodgepodge of dirt and grime in there and was glad to see there was not a lot, but still there. Now if she could get him to stop squirming so much, she could clean it and wrap it.

“How ya holding’ up over there?”

Bloodhound, sans their goggles and headgear and respirator, just grunted, nodded and threw her a pained thumbs up while holding a bloodied rag to their face. Gibraltar had thought it a great idea to elbow them in the face to stop their pursuit and well… old Gibby was currently sitting off to the side with his elbow in a pan of ice water because even geared up, you do not elbow someone in the face that pretty much has a faceguard of metal gear.

“Here, hold this for a moment?” Ajay asked Octane, taking a cool damp cloth and holding it above his cut.

Octane, knowing better than to argue with her, just grunted and nodded. He pressed the cloth against his cut, wincing at first, but settling once the coolness hit and started soothing the pain. With him settled for the moment, Ajay went over to Bloodhound and gently encouraged them to pull the cloth away from their nose. Thankfully it looked like the blood had stopped, though it was still caked down their face and was currently getting gummy in their beard.

“I need to touch ya nose ta make sure there’s no fractures, alright? It’s gonna sting.”

Bloodhound, ever the trooper, just nodded. They still winced as Ajay gently touched along their nose, making sure that she was right and that the elbowing had just resulted in a bit of a more aggressive nose bleed and not a broken nose. Thankfully, she seemed to be right, she still went and dug out an ice pack from her office refrigerator and wrapped it in a cloth and gave that to Bloodhound to gently press against their sore face.

“Alright, now you Gibby, lemme see that elbow,” Ajay said.

Thankfully, the gear of both of them had saved them any real damage. But, much like Bloodhound, there was tenderness and swelling and the man’s funny bone would be feeling funny for a week, not to mention the bruise. But no fractures or breaks, which was great! But he would still want to rest up for a few days and leave the arm alone.

“Alright Gibby, ya got damn lucky. Think next time before ya elbow someone with a face covered in metal and glass, yeah?” Ajay scolded softly.

“Yes, doctor, thank you for taking care of me,” Gibraltar chuckled sheepishly.

“Brace, ice on and off fifteen minutes, if you notice it’s getting more painful to move, come to me right away.”

“Thanks Ajay,” Gibraltar chuckled, holding his elbow as he gave her a nod and walked out of her office.

Only to be replaced with Elliot, though thankfully his cheek was still bandaged from earlier and showed no signs of bleeding again.

“I got the medical tape that you needed, doc,” Elliot grinned.

“Thanks. Wanna help clean these two up, Nurse Witt?” Ajay grinned.

“I don’t know, pro-- prog-- things look grime,” Elliot grinned.

Bloodhound and Octane both gave them a look. They both just grinned as they got antibiotic pads out to start scrubbing the blood off their faces.

All in the day’s work for Legends.


	3. Day 3: Mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Blood, temporary character death (Revenant getting knocked out of his body), robot body horror
> 
> Bloodhound and Revenant meet on the battlefield

“Won’t you have mercy?”

“Sorry, all out of mercy.”

They were right there. Laying on the ground, blood coming from a bullet wound in one arm, blood coming from a gash along their belly hidden within the slash in their armor. They should have been easy prey. They were right there. Bleeding while laying on the ground, completely prone.

Except the hand that gripped the handle of their hand axe.

They were right there.

“I am not even the prey you seek,” Bloodhound said calmly. He always gave Bloodhound that. They always had a level head in combat, and even when all seemed grime they had a hunter’s grace about them till the very bloody end. He supposed that, while he may not have liked them, Bloodhound was one of the skinsuits that he could admire a little.

“You got in my way is all, it’s the wasteland baby, don’t think too hard about it,” Revenant rumbled out. He lifted his gun and aimed it at their head. A shot directly between the eyes even with all the gear on their face would surely kill them at this distance. Like they had said, they were not his prey and he was not in the mood to play with his food. “No hard feelings, mkay?”

“...No hard feelings.”

A clattering at the left side of his head drew his attention to a corvid landing on his shoulder. The shock of having a bird land on him of all things gave the bird ample time to get its footing and turned to look at him as he turned his faceplates to look at it. They stared at each other for a second, enough for the shock to wear off and Revenant’s free hand to come up and shoo it away.

Too slow.

With devilish speed, the corvid cawed horrendously and then plunged its beak into his eye socket. He grunted, hand coming up to break the damned thing’s neck, only for that beak to close on something and the bird to take flight. In a panic, he tried to pull back, use his superior strength. But the corvid had something unearthly on its side, because it flapped its wings a little harder and out came one of Revenant’s optics, oil and coolant gushing from the new hole in his head as he staggered back, a hand reflectively coming up to touch the dripping eye socket.

“Bastard--”

He turned his gaze to Bloodhound, finding them standing once more, holding their injured arm out for the corvid to take roost on. The corvid, with oil and coolant dripping from its beak and the yanked out optic that it held, looked oh so devilish. Clever bird.

“... mercy.”

“Sorry.”

The bird hopped off its master so that Bloodhound could take their ax into their good arm, pulling back with all their strength and letting the ax snap forward. The metal bit deep into his faceplates, deep enough to hit something important and break it. Important enough that Revenant’s body deemed him ‘dead’ and sent him flying off to a new one.

Revenant’s dead and empty body fell to the ground.

“All out of mercy,” Bloodhound said.


	4. Day 4: Prize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Bloodhound/Mirage, nblm fluff
> 
> Some Legends help out a local charity by raffling off chances to win a fun date with them, Elliot is surprised by who wins a date with him as a prize

“Houndie, really?”

“I promise I won fairly.”

Elliot just laughed, grinning as Bloodhound held out the winning raffle ticket, come to collect their prize.

Elliot liked to do charity events when he could, capitalizing on his popularity and the popularity of the games to help win some money for some good causes. So when a small charity contacted him and asked if he would be willing to help out a cause for helping get aids for disabled folks with low incomes, Elliot jumped on the chance. And then got a few other Legends to help out.

And it was at the brilliant suggestion of one of the charity workers, that they auction off ‘dates’ through buying tickets and then picking the winner through a raffle, with the willing Legends as the ‘prizes’. Most of the Legends that volunteered thought it was a fun prize, and honestly most of them just planned to spend an afternoon with a fawning fan and take them out for a meal, so it seemed overall fun and helping out some good folks in need.

When it came time to mix up the tickets and pick the winners, Elliot was happy to see a lot of raffle tickets. All for a good cause! Also knowing that people paid to try and score a date with him? A boost to the ego.

The winning tickets were picked from the lot and called out, and when Elliot heard ‘Bloodhound’ was honestly surprised to see that they had shown up and that they had bought at least one raffle ticket to win a date with him.

“Are you opposed?” Bloodhound asked.

“Honey, we’re already dating,” Elliot chuckled as he took their arm and led them to other parts of the event. Mostly local food stands and a few people selling merchandise, a few people that the event were working with to make the needed aids showing off the products that they would donate/sell for a heavily reduced price. “I think it’s cute that you did it anyway!”

Bloodhound chuckled softly.

“Sorry, I thought I would test my luck. If nothing else, donating money to charity is a noble thing. And the prize was worth the attempt.”

“D’aww, you’re gonna make me blush!” Elliot grinned. “But you did win fair and square… so, babe, you got the prize, what are you going to do with him?

“Love and cherish him, admire his splendor,” Bloodhound said.

“Oh gosh I really am blushing.”

Bloodhound just chuckled again, gently bumping the front of their helmet against Elliot’s while he just grinned and blushed darkly.


	5. Day 5: Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentioned character death, mentioned food
> 
> Crypto and Octane talk about family a bit

“Not going anywhere?”

“Why?”

Crypto cocked an eyebrow as he looked at the sullen Octane.

They were on an overlook, looking down on a transport deck. Down below, several Legends were getting ready to go out and meet up with their families. A few not going out to see their families were seeing their friends off. A few would be leaving later in other transports too. They watched Elliot send off Bloodhound before he went to see his mom, they watched Ajay send off Bangalore. So on and so forth.

Crypto had found Octane balled up and sullenly looking out at the people leaving. There was a certain sullen air to him and Crypto found the want to approach. 

“... Sorry,” Crypto said awkwardly.

“Not your fault, amigo, just… I ain’t got anybody worth going ‘home’ too,” Octane muttered.

“... Me neither.”

“Nah man, not like… I didn’t mean it like that--”

“He might as well be dead, yeah.”

“... yeah.”

“... Hey, come on, get up,” Crypto said, reaching down and squeezing his shoulder.

“Why?”

“Because.”

Octane got up and reluctantly followed after him as he went walking, and kept walking, until he was in a lower part of the city. Making sure that Octane was still following after him, he went and found his favorite food cart. A nice guy that did a few different comfort foods and had a few stools so people could sit with him as they ate and chat him up. Crypto never gave him details, but he liked talking with him.

“... ‘m not objecting, but… why?” Octane said when they had ordered and sat down.

“Sometimes, family isn’t the ones bound by blood to you,” Crypto said. “Sometimes it’s the people that you found along the way. Especially if those people bound by blood are assholes.”

Octane snorted.

“You’re a sweet guy, Crypto.”

“You’re tipping,” Crypto grinned.

“Fair enough,” Octane laughed.


	6. Day 6: Noise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Slight Bloodhound/Mirage if you squint
> 
> Bloodhound ponders their favorite noises

Bloodhound quite liked a number of noises.

The sounds of the forests around their home. The sounds of the animals that lived there as they went about their days, as they forged and hunted and were hunted. The sound of the breeze running through the trees and the sound of snow crunching underfoot. The sound of an animal as they hunted it silently.

The sounds of their home. People laughing and talking as they went about their day. The sound of the blacksmith as she worked metal into tools and armors and building materials. The sound of the tanner working hides to make leather to make their armor. The sound of children as they played and laughed and talked excitedly. The sounds of dogs barking as they chased the laughing children about.

The sounds of their teammates excited chattering. Laughter and jokes and idle talk of comforting things like home and interests.

They were… quite taken aback that they started to like the sounds of one of their teammates.

Mirage, Elliot, was always so noisy that they were sure that he would get on their nerves. And at first, he did a little. But that soon melted away because there was just something so… endearing about the man that they were soon unbothered by the noise.

His speaking, his joking, all the little noises that he made outside the battlefield and on it. Just a constant stream of noise that Bloodhound soon found comforting and familiar. At first they wondered if perhaps it was because it was just easier to find him, after all, someone that was obvious you never needed to worry about sneaking up on you. But they were actually comforted by the constant noise, not relieved by it. When they were not around Elliot, they often felt a rather keen missing of the noises that he made, sometimes humming the tunes that he hummed without thinking it just to fill the silence.

“Hey, Houndie, come here! I wanna show you something.”

Standing in his bar, closed for the morning, they had wondered what he had asked them to come out to see, only to see him sitting down at a piano. They watched, fascinated, as he took a moment to get comfortable, stretch his arms and flex his fingers, before lifting the covers on the piano keys. He tapped a few keys lightly, sending out clear and beautiful notes.

And then… and then he played.

And Bloodhound had heard musicians in their home village. They had heard music since joining the games. But there was just something that knocked the breath from their lungs as they listened to Elliot play the piano, letting out a low and haunting song that mystified and enthralled them and left them speechless when the song teetered off to a fading stop.

“Used to play a lot as a kid, mom was kinda hoping for a kid that would stay home and have the ‘safe’ career,” Elliot grinned as he replaced the cover. “Been practising a bit. I hope I can play when I’m doing shifts here to really show off. So, what did you think?”

“That… that was beautiful, Elliot. I… am speechless.”

Elliot beamed.

Oh the noises that Bloodhound knew and loved and to all the noises that they would love in the future. Especially from their friends.


	7. Day 7: Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentioned blood, minor injuries, stitches
> 
> Ajay talks a little to Octane and Bloodhound about their masks

"Ya would think that ya of all people, wouldn't be wearing a mask," Ajay scolded softly as she dabbed at Octane's head, a slicing cleanly cutting across the length and smearing blood all over his freckled skin. She gingerly cleaned the blood on the skin first, she had an anti-biotic and alcohol pad next to clean the would properly.

"Yeah well... gotta protect the goods," Octane grinned lopsidedly.

"Uh huh, yeah, sure, if ya were so protective of the goods ya wouldn't be doing stupid shit all the time, love," Ajay smirked.

"Yeah well..."

"Yeah well what... we're friends, Silva, ya can talk to me," Ajay said softly.

"It's... it's nothing you need to worry your gorgeous head about, chica! Promise!" Octane grinned, smile flagging at the corners. He was lying. Octane was too much of an open book to lie and get away with it. How he snuck out while he was in that gold cage, Ajay would never know, but maybe his old man never cared enough to bother to listen. To actually listen and learn anything about his own flesh and blood.

"Uh huh. Hold still, ya squirm like no one's business."

"Can I get a sweetie after?"

"No squirming."

"Fair deal, chica," Octane grinned, but still winced as Ajay gently rubbed at the wound with the alcohol wipe.

* * *

"Sorry, baby, this is gonna hurt."

"I trust in your steady hands, doctor," Bloodhound rasped.

Bloodhound had a pretty good cut on their cheek that needed stitches. Thankfully, with modern medicine and Ajay's steady hands, they would have minimal scarring. But the cut went down enough their face that they needed to ditch the respirator and goggles for the duration of the stitching. Ajay had seen their face a few times, but it was always a marvel to see the infamous hunter's face.

Ajay got out the liquid painkiller and gently rubbed it along the cut, numbing the skin first. When Ajay got a confirmation that the skin was numb, she took up the needle and needed thread and started to gently, but quickly, stitch the cut close. She gave it to Bloodhound, no squirming like some of her other paitents, other then some mild crinkling in their brow when the needle penetrated skin. Ajay made sure to avoid the crackle like scarring in their skin, knotted the thread and snipped the ends.

"Alright, there you go," Ajay smiled as she put her supplies away and started disinfecting. She made Bloodhound pause for just a moment to wipe the area down with an antibotic and a little bit of 'liquid skin' to keep the cut protected from any rubbing from their respirator before putting the respirator on.

When everything was cleaned up, she turned and saw Bloodhound taking up their helmet and goggles.

"Ya ever think about getting ya breathing fixed? Liquid nitrogen exposure can be fixed," Ajay said.

"I have thought about it... but I don't mind the respirator," Bloodhound said. "The scars, the breathing... they remind me of a key moment in my life. They remind me of my Uncle Artur. And I am not totally bound to it, I can safely not wear it for a few hours at a time."

"Hmm."

"It also helps with the perception of me. With the mask, helmet and my voice muffled, people take pause enough about trying to 'guess' my gender so I can interject and say that I am nonbinary," Bloodhound said, eyes crinkled in a smile.

"Well, you're happy and your health isn't in danger," Ajay grinned, going over to the sweet jar and taking out a lolipop and handing it over. "Don't scratch at the cut, leaving the stitching be, be kind on your face, Hound."

"As you wish, my friend," Bloodhound chuckled as they left.


	8. Day 8: Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mirage/Bloodhound, mentioned scars
> 
> Day 8: Healing
> 
> Bloodhound asks Elliot to help out with their skin, and then they help out Elliot with his back

"Gentle now."

"Always with you, babe," Elliot grinned.

Elliot was helping Bloodhound apply an ointment to their skin, particularily the scarred skin around their forehead, lower face and hands. Said ointment was gentle on scar tissue and help moisture it, keep the skin strong, as well as help with minor aches and pains that Bloodhound sometimes got along the scarred skin. While they held no shame over their scars, nor any wish to be rid of them, it still helped with mild pain and how easy the scar tissue seemed to dry out which could lead to much nastier consequeces down the line if left unchecked, so Bloodhound tried to use the ointment at least once every three days.

They could do it themself but... Elliot helping them was nice. It was also very intimate for the two of them for him to help them with this. To gently touch their skin where it was, admittedly, weakest. So it was... nice for him to help them out with this.

Elliot took up a healthy dab on his fingers and took to gently working the stuff in along the skin of their jaw, very gently rubbing it into the skin and gently working it past their patchy and stubbly beard as well. They took some onto their own fingers and rubbed them together to work it into the worst of the scar tissue on the tips of their fingers. And they just sat there and worked the ointment into Bloodhound's skin, quiet and content with the work.

"Not much of a smell to it, Houndie," Elliot noted when he got a bit more to work into the underside of their jaw and neck.

"Perfumes in skin products can cause skin irritation. Also, if would do my hunting no good if animals and the like could smell me from several kilometers away," Bloodhound chuckled.

"Eh, true. But, you smell good as is, so you don't really need it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you kinda smell like a r- rome-- lovey dovey cabin get away. Raw wood, pine, leather, nature."

Bloodhound snorted and then leaned forward to kiss Elliot's cute nose.

When the two of them had coated all of their scarred skin and got the ointment throughly rubbed in, Bloodhound tugged Elliot closer while grinning.

"What?" Elliot chuckled.

"You helped me, now let my own healing hands help you. You've been slouching like your back hurts."

"Well..."

Elliot just grinned as he removed his shirt, putting his back to Bloodhound to allow them to start gently messaging his back. A small groan escaped Elliot as Bloodhound seemed to quickly and effiently, started undoing the soreness, tenderness and knots and aches in his back from continuous rounds of matches. All eased away with Bloodhound's gentle hands, that kept working across his back until he was a big ol pile of Elliot shaped mush.

"Better, sæti?" Bloodhound chuckled when Elliot slouched back against them. They kissed his temple softly, loving the soft look on his face.

"Yeah, thanks babe," Elliot grinned, drawing their arms around him and just sinking comfortably into their embrace, making Bloodhound's heart flutter and their face heat up. "You and your healing hands."

"You and yours as well, elskan," Bloodhound smiled, drawing Elliot closer to them and holding him close.


	9. Day 9: Weapon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: None
> 
> Crypto thinks about information and Gibraltar

Information was but another weapon in a different form.

Information could collapse a kingdom, a nation, the entire world if it is powerful enough like a pistol to a missile launcher. It can destroy one life, many lives, it can turn things upside down or right side up. 

Crypto knew all too well what kind of destructive power that information could be in the wrong hands. His life got destroyed by people that knew the right things and twisted the information around to ruin him, get him killed. It was why he tried to hoard all the information, get every scrap and bit that he could get his hands on. Anything that he could get his hands on so that he was never that powerless again. So that he was never ‘unarmed’ again.

“Where’s your head at, bruddah!”

Crypto slid his eyes from his holoscreen to Gibraltar below the ledge that he was sitting on.

One father and one mother, no siblings on record. Father sustained an injury that resulted in the loss of his arm several years ago and was replaced through their insurance. Gibraltar joined the games to keep people safe after working for a number of years as a S.A.R.A.S volunteer like his parents and saving people. Crypto found all that out too easy. Gibraltar was an open book, he had nothing to hide… Crypto respected him for that.

“What?” Crypto asked.

“Well you’re at the firing range,” Gibraltar said, looking up at him with an easy smile. Genuinely being friendly. Being happy was just as natural as breathing for Gibraltar, or at least it seemed that way to Crypto.

He had been at the firing range with several other Legends that were taking shots at targets to improve their aim and work with guns that they did not get to use a lot in the arena to be ready. Crypto had trailed after the group and was using the noise and the people nearby to hack into nearby Apex databases to start stealing little slips of information under the nose of the others. Because he was a known loner that liked to keep a untrusting eye on everyone, so no one would care or pay him much attention if he made it look like he was just flying Hack around.

“Flying my drone around, testing her range,” Crypto said, jerking his head towards Hack as she flew in gentle bobbing courses around the firing range, making sure to remain high enough to make it not tempting enough to take potshots at her.

“Seems kinda lonely up there, wanna come down?” Gibraltar asked.

“I’m fine.”

“You sure? We’d love to have you! Also, we’re currently looking for someone to outshoot Bloodhound, I’m buying drinks at the Paradise Lounge for the winner.”

Crypto thought about it. From all the information that he had on Gibraltar… he was a good man with good morals. He was not interested in tricking, cheating or putting anyone in harm's way, both on and off the battlegrounds. He was an open book, he had nothing to hide so he hid nothing. Crypto had nothing to fear from him… he liked that about the gentle man.

“Maybe another time… thank you though.”

“Ey, not a problem. You know where to find us!” Gibraltar smiled up at him, before Mirage came running over to him with a sniper rifle, complaining that Bloodhound distracted him and now it was Gibraltar’s turn to try and out shoot them. Gibraltar laughed at that before meandering over to the hunter to try and best them.

Crypto turned back to his screen as he set Hack to fly in circles… but… he felt a bit better about it. Everything.


	10. Day 10: Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Bloodhound/Mirage
> 
> Bloodhound and Mirage play Truth or Dare

"Okay, you wanna play truth and dare with just the two of us? Alright, I'm game baby," Elliot grinned.

He and Bloodhound were tucked up together for the night in Bloodhound's dwelling. He was tucked up at their side while wrapped in a blanket that he was almost ninety nine percent sure that they sewed themself or they knew someone that had sewn it all by hand. Felt soft and smelled like them. Pine and leather. He scooted closer and rested his head on their shoulder, sighing happily.

"I'll go first... truth or dare?"

"Gimme a 'truth'!"

"Truth hmm? Very well. Is it true what you said? About 'crushing' on me for several months before realizing your feelings?" Bloodhound asked. They sounded smug behind the respirator.

"Yeah, I don't think I quite got it myself, it took awhile to realize a lot of stuff. Me being bi, me liking you more than just this super awesome Legend, yada yada. But yeah, looking back, I think I did. I mean, I was tried really hard to imma- imp-- show off to you in the games," Elliot hummed.

Underneath the blanket, one of Bloodhound's hands found his. Together, they wove their fingers together, Elliot's fingers idly rubbing against the scarred and calloused tips of Bloodhound's hand. Bloodhound's wonderful and highly skilled hands.

"My turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth as well."

"Alright, alright, alright... hmm... gimme the truth babe... you really think I'm cute?"

Bloodhound snorted and then laughed, hard enough to make their chest shake with the force of it. Made Elliot grin, always happy to hear the joyful sound of Bloodhound laughing. At one of his remarks!

"Yes, I really think you're cute," Bloodhound said once they had quelled their laughter enough. They lifted their free hand to gently cup Elliot's face, thumb rubbing against his cheek, through his beard, along his scars and his nose. "I love your charming smile to your endearing curls, to the way that your eyes light up, to the sound of your laughter and even your quips. All of you is adorable."

Elliot beamed.

"It is my turn now. Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Do you find me good looking as well?" Bloodhound coyly asked.

"Yep yep yep! I'm not always sure what words to use to deb-dess-- use to use for you, how you look, but--"

"I do not mind being called handsome," Bloodhound hummed thoughtfully. "I also do not mind being called beautiful. I usually don't mind many words to describe how someone looks, unless they are inherently overly gendered."

"Then you're so handsome, you're so beautiful, you're attractive as all heck. A stunner, a looker, one might even say... a real killer."

Bloodhound laughed until they wheezed, Elliot grinning.

"Alright, alright. It is your turn."

"Truth or dare!"

"Dare."

Elliot lifted up his head from their shoulder, hooding his eyes as he grinned lopsidedly. He loved the way that their pupils dilated from the sight. He had been slowly, but surely, learning what little sudbtle gestures, expression, movements and looks of his that they liked. And they very much liked when he tried and succeeded as coming off as smooth and confident.

"Kiss me?"

"Dare accepted," Bloodhound grinned, undoing their respirator, before gently cupping his face and bringing him in for that kiss.


	11. Day 11: Shield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: None
> 
> Gibraltar and Bloodhound talk about shield siblings

"Gibraltar, do you know what a shield brother is?"

"Me?" Gibraltar beamed.

"Well, yes I suppose you are," Bloodhound chuckled softly. "But specifically, what a 'shield brother' is, in terms of a term?"

"Um, can't say that I do, Blood. What's a shield brother?"

"A shield brother, or a shield sister, or even a shield sibling, are the people you face in battle together, next to each other. They hold up their shields next to you in glorious slatra. They are the people you can depend on battle, that they will carry you until the battle is over... or they will be there, sounding their war cries and still carrying their shields with them as you march into Valhalla with your heads held high," Bloodhound explained. "They are your shield sibling because their shield protects themself, it protects you, it protects the goal of the slatra. And they are you sibling in arms. In battle, those that stand by you are your family, in one way or another."

Gibraltar nodded, obviously thoughtful. Bloodhound thought that he would enjoy that part of their culture. And he was their friend, Bloodhound plainly just liked talking with and connecting with Gibraltar.

"So I AM your shield brudah?" Gibraltar grinned.

"Yes, you are. I can depend on you in battle, you and your shield. You are my shield brother."

"Always happy to help, take a few hits for others," Gibraltar beamed. "Especially if they're... smaller."

"I am one hundred and eighty centimetres tall! I am not small!" Bloodhound laughed.

"Uh huh, one hundred and eighty centimetres tall and my shield will happily take bullets for all of them."

Bloodhound wheezed behind their respirator and Gibraltar just laughed.

"I should have never told you," They managed between chuckles.

"But I'm glad that you did. Always nice chattin' with you, Blood," Gibraltar chuckled, reaching over and gently bumping his knuckles against the jaw of Bloodhound's respirator.

"Uh huh, always nice talking with you too, little andskoti," Bloodhound chuckled in turn.

The two friend laughed together. Shield siblings in arms.


	12. Day 12: Ruins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Robot gore
> 
> Caustic finds Revenant's ruined body on the battlefield and decides to help him out

Caustic wheeled the trolley behind him to his lab.

"Be more gentle, skinsuit," Came the metallic whine from the trolley.

"Silence."

Caustic tugged the trolley along, pulling it into the elevator and hitting the button. The elevator whurred to life, lurched a bit, and then Caustic felt the acute feeling of falling as the elevator took them down to his laboratory. As it hummed along, Caustic looked down at the ruined simulacrum in the trolley. Metal bent and twisted, torn and showing jagged edges. Coolant and oil leaked into the bin underneath of Revenant's ruined body.

"You're lucky I found you. You would have been stuck there for who knows how long," Caustic grunted.

"Lucky me," Revenant said, voice static and pitching up and down. His throat was bent, looked like something heavy and blunt had hit the side of his neck and possibly damaged his voicebox.

The elevator slowed to a stop, the doors opening. Caustic pulled the trolley behind him and into the main part of his lab, wheeling Revenant over to a mini lift and hitting the button on the floor so that the lift could lift the trolley and then Caustic could go to the other side to start pulling Revenant's ruined body onto the table. The bin he poured out into the sink before turning his attention to the body on his table.

Most of the hardware he could probably fix if he thought of it more like a human body. Software he was sure that Revenant would have to take care of when his body was no longer a mass of twisted and broken metal. Grunting, Caustic went and fetched an array of tools to start work. First he would need to drain the coolant, oil and other liquids from Revenant's systems and clean everything up before he could get any metal work done.

"You could just save the trouble and kill me. I'll jump into a new body," Revenant said, voice whining from this destroyed voice box.

"Why? I can easily fix you now."

Revenant grunted as Caustic came over.

"Let's hope your bedside manner is better than your battlefield side manner," Revenant joked dryly as Casutic got his gloves into Revenant's ruined torso cavity and pulled out the main coolant tank. He wheeled the table over closer to a sink and pulled the tank out enough to let it hang in the sink and drain leisurely as he sought out the smaller lubrication tank for Revenant's joints and let that hang over the sink to also drain out. 

"You will find that they are very much the same," Caustic snorted out, getting a tool to pop off Revenant's face plates. "But don't worry. I'll bring you back from ruin."

"Oh joy."


	13. Day 13: Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warning
> 
> Bloodhound realizes that they're a hero in a nontraditional sense

Bloodhound never expected to become a hero.

Yes, they had become quite famous. But just because enough lips are saying your name, does not make you a hero. They never felt 'heroic' or that they did anything particularly 'heroic' or any other things that made someone a hero. They simply did what they did best. They hunted, they killed, they stood still for pictures when officials said it between tight lips and tight teeth, they sometimes managed to ham it up for the cameras because even if Apex was a blood sport, it was a flashy blood sport meant to draw crowds to cheer on the violence. No, they felt like there was nothing particularly heroic about them, their actions or their current profession.

Still...

Signature and picture day was devoted to raking in some money without putting the Legends out in harms way. Pay some money and get a picture with your favorite legend, pay some other money and get their signature scrawled on some fancy paper that you could frame. All that money from eager and die hard fans and not a single Legend had to step foot into an arena. Clever in a slimy and underhanded way, if Bloodhound were to voice their opinion. But no one asked, and they were assured that they would have the evening off if they spent the morning and afternoon doing it.

So they stood at their booth, Artur eyeing people as he stood on their shoulder. They signed pictures, they signed 'Bloodhound' on fancy paper. They rejected sizable offers to remove their helmet and they rejected even more sizable offers for people to hold Artur. Mostly it was mildly annoying. Something that they could live with, they supposed. It was actually kind of boring and after a bit, they found their mind fogging over with boredom and thinking of other things as their body mechanically did the motions of posing for pictures and writing their 'signature'.

That was until, towards the end of their 'shift'.

A small group of younglings approached them. Most of them in their younger teenage years, a few younger than that, a few in their older teenage years.

"Are you Bloodhound?" One asked.

"Yes, greetings to you."

Two had signature papers, two more wanted pictures. Bloodhound went through the process mechanically, thinking of making stew and fresh bread for dinner.

"Um, you're my hero!" A little one chimed.

"I... how so?" They asked, confused.

"You're you!" Another said. "You're nonbinary, right?"

"I... yes, I am."

"We don't have a lot of trans people to look up too, not many people like us go public," An older one of the group explained. Bloodhound realized that several of the children and teenagers were wearing pride pins, mostly of the trans and nonbinary pride flags. "So to have a super cool person like you in Apex? You're our hero!"

"I... I don't know what to say félagi fighters. I... am honored that you look up to me."

Perhaps a hero was someone just like them, who did something that seemed so trivial but was so much more in the grand scheme of things. Perhaps they were a hero, of sorts.


	14. Day 14: Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mirage/Bloodhound, nblm fluff
> 
> Elliot and Bloodhound have a day in. Elliot thinks on Bloodhound a bit.

A lazy day in.

They were both long overdue.

Elliot yawned as he rubbed his face against Bloodhound's shoulder, enjoying the rub of the soft fabric of their shirt against his face and the warmth of the flesh underneath. Bloodhound, still deeply catatonic because they REALLY needed to get the sleep, just kept on snoozing along, breath deathly quiet even behind the respirator they had for when they needed it in their sleep. One of their arms was still wrapped around Elliot as he half laid on them, the other was tucked their pillow, probably close to where they kept their knife tucked away. Everything about them radiated calm, from the slow and measured rises and falls of their chest, to the relaxed visible upper part of their face.

It was raining outside of Bloodhound's dwelling, the heavy pitter patter of fat rain droplets hitting the roof in a sleep inducing pattern that had Elliot snoozing on and off despite having already slept several hours already. And if it was not the rain, it was the warmth of Bloodhound's body or the warmth of the slowly chugging along fireplace on the otherside of the room that kept the room toasty and sleepy warm. The universe seemed to want the two of them to just fucking relax for once and Elliot was casually soaking it up as long as he could.

Still feeling rather lathargic, but not wanting to pass out again just yet, Elliot decided Bloodhound was a great point of focus for his sleepy mind. But then again, Elliot always thought that they were a great point of focus.

Elliot gently took hold of one of th dark braids that normally hung down near Bloodhound's face. It was normally left be until it was messy and Bloodhound rebraided it, Bloodhound always saying that they never bothered since all of their hair was usually tucked up inside their helmet. Elliot liked looking at their braids, woven expertly, pitch black hair that looked so much like Artur's feathers, and the silvery metal bands woven in near the ends, carved with Nordic designs to honor Bloodhound's heritage. Bloodhound had once explained the designs as being runes, for luck, good hunts, to honor the All Father, for victory and to honor the land.

Leaving the braid be, Elliot tilted his head up just a bit so that he could watch their throat. He watched it expand just slightly with their even breathing, a faint band of frost bite scar tissue around the middle of their neck, where the frost had almost bitten in through a gap in their armor. Watched the pale skin marked with a few lingering dark hairs that lead further up into their beard move with each gentle and slow breath.

Turning his gaze down a bit more, he spied where their skin met the collar of the sleep shirt. There were a few dark hairs that lead further down to their much hairier chest. Elliot could also see one side of the dark cord of the necklace that they had recently started wearing. A dark stained leather cord to a metallic charm of two intricately entwined dragons. Elliot still remembered seeing the cords one day, a different lazy day what seemed not too long ago, and asking about, getting a sly smirk on Bloodhound's face as they pulled the necklace out to let him see the charm. When he had asked, they had only smiled and said that it was the symbol of Loki. The trickster.

"Elliot?"

Turning his gaze up, Elliot was greeted to the sight of Bloodhound sluggishly opening their eyes.

"Hey gorgeous, you sleep okay?" Elliot asked, smiling softly at them.

"Hmm... could sleep some more."

"Sleep then babe, we got all day."

Bloodhound merely chuckled, eyes already closing. Elliot kissed the base of their throat softly before resting his head next to their neck, face pressed against skin, one of his hands coming up to rest next to the charm of the trickster that Bloodhound wore over their heart.


	15. 15: Skull (art)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Maybe mildly disturbing robot design? Eye contact
> 
> I was encouraged to draw my half hashed out Apex OC for day 15 so here he is!

Name: Sheriff

Age: Unknown

Gender: Uses He/Him, They/Them, or It/Its pronouns

Occupation: Bounty Hunter, Law Enforcement, Apex Legend

Race: Simulacrum

Alignment: Neutral Good

Sexuality/Romantic Orientation: Gay

Summary: Not much is known about the mysterious simulacrum 'Sheriff'. But his joyful grinning skull face and gentle and fair personality has won him a reputation of being 'one of the nicer ones out there' in regards to other simulacrum. Just know, that Sheriff values justice and peace above all, and will be an ally to all those that are good and fair. And be warned. Just because he might be the brightest person out there, or that he has a kind personality, doesn't mean that he's not a highly trained bounty hunter with a record breaking streak of taking down bad guys. If he's hunting you down, be prepared to face justice.

Abilities: (I'm not totally familiar with game mechanics, I'm assuming a cross between Revenant's and Bloodhound's abilities)


	16. Day 16: Growth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Very, very mild robot body horror?
> 
> Revenant, after hiding in a dirt alcove hidden by a tree's roots, find a little tagalong has made its home in his torso
> 
> Partially inspired by this https://twitter.com/clownrenown/status/1283765892786974720

He stayed hidden in a under root system for two weeks to avoid local authorities after a contract went wrong. Buried in the dirt as the furry creatures came and went and the plants went on doing their thing. Not that it bothered him none, he was no weak skinsuit, and he had all the time in the world to just stay in that dark little place. Actually was pleasant, weirdly enough, time alone with his thoughts with the best company in the world. Himself.

When those two weeks were up, he left that dark little place underneath the roots of an old tree and went about his merry way.

About three days later, his system alerted himself to his new 'guest'.

At one point during his stay in that little dirt hovel, some dirt with a seed had fallen into his torso chassis. The seed had apparently sprouted despite the dry darkness inside of his body. His body informed him to remove the 'foreign containment', else it would soon interfer with his coolant tank, because the dirt had managed to sit on top of the tank near the main pipeline out of it to the rest of his body. And he had full plans to dose himself in water and flush the little bastard out.

But...

Whimsy took hold of him.

The little bastard like the dark dry air of his chest chassis? Well shit. A little shit after his own cold, metal heart. So he opened his torso chassis up, gently worked that clump of dirt off the coolant pipe, stuck that stubborn little sprout in a little pot and stuffed it back inside of his chest chassis and closed himself up. Now the stubborn sprout could grow, for the moment, without his systems screaming at him to power hose his insides out.

Almost forgot about it, for a time. Thought that maybe it died, despite being a stubborn little bastard.

Until he got shot and the bullet had gotten lodged deep into his shoulder joint and then fell into his torso chassis. After the fire fight, he had opened his chest to find the bullet before it got lodged into something important and caused damage. Popped open the metal and found--

"Well, you little bastard. Stubborn little thing after all," Revenant said, almost fondly as he looked at the delicate webbing of thin and pale green vines that had managed to weave a tangled mess through all the intricate mechanisms that rested in his torso chassis. Even in the dark with only mild humidity that managed to make it to the workings inside of his chest, the little seed had grown. Not only grown, but managed to grow in a way that it was not hampering Revenant's inner workings.

Revenant was, dare he say, fond of the tough little shit.

Fond enough to gently work the delicate little vines loose from everything, work the pot out, and then take the little thing to a hiding spot he kept when he needed a new body or just time to think and be with the only company he could stand. Himself. But...

The little sprout, now a much large sprout, was pretty good company too.


	17. Day 17: Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Bloodhound/Mirage, mentioned Alzheimer's
> 
> Elliot takes Bloodhound home to meet his mom

"Ready?"

"Yes, elskan."

Breathing in and then breathing out, Elliot knocked on the door to his mom's house, Bloodhound waiting next to him as they heard the call of her caretaker, a lovely woman by the name of Mrs. Baker, called out that she was coming to open the door.

"You sure you'll be okay without your breather for a bit?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, I am not nearly dependent as some think I am. So long as our visit does not take more than an hour or so, I will be fine," Bloodhound assured him.

Mrs. Baker opened the door, greeting them with a smile.

"Hello Mr. Witt, how are you?" Mrs. Baker asked.

"Great, great... h-how's my mom?"

"She's been doing wonderfully!" Mrs. Baker beamed as she stepped aside to let them in. They both took off their boots at the door before treading inside. "The new medicine that they put her on has been working wonderfully, and the memory exercises we have her doing are also helping a lot. She's a lot better at remembering things, but she does sometimes need something to 'jog' it. It would be best to still have patience with her though."

"Right, right... here's hoping that she remembers me this time..."

"She does! She's been asking when you'd be showing up all morning, don't you worry," Mrs. Baker smiled.

Evelyn Witt was seated in a comfy chair in the living room, coloring pictures in a memory picture book. She was frowning at one section when they stepped in, Mrs. Baker quietly announcing them. She lifted her head to look at them, taking five seconds long enough for Elliot's heart to start sinking, before her face lit up and she held out her hands towards Elliot.

"Ellie! You came!" Evelyn beamed.

"'Course mom," Elliot smiled, relieved, going over to get pulled into a hug, squeezing his mom tight before letting her go.

"I'm so happy you came over, it feels like months since I last saw you!" Evelyn grinned.

Elliot kept it to himself that he was over two weeks ago. She was remembering that he did visit at least.

"Um, remember the person I said I was bringing?" Elliot ventured, gesturing to Bloodhound.

"Good evening, Mrs. Witt, it is a pleasure to meet you," Bloodhound said.

Evelyn stared for a moment.

"My friend from work, Bloodhound," Elliot offered.

"Oh!" Evelyn said, her memory jogged, "Of course! Hello sweetie, it's so nice to meet one of Ellie's friends."

Evelyn and Bloodhound talked a bit, Elliot glad to see the two readily getting along. His mom asked Bloodhound a few questions about work, a few about themself, a little about them.

"Oh! Friends as in dating," Evelyn said when she put a few things together.

"Uh... yep," Elliot said.

"Oh Ellie, I'm so happy for you! You know, Bloodhound, Ellie's never really had any luck when it comes to dating..."

"Mom..." Elliot groaned.

Bloodhound laughed, making Evelyn grin.

Overall... Elliot had a great time. There were a few moments where his mom's memory obviously struggled, but patience or just gently moving the conversation along kept everything smooth. And while they had only planned on staying a little bit, everyone wary of pushing Evelyn's faltering memory and mood too far, they managed to enjoy about thirty minutes of talking, laughing, joking and generally catching up, before Elliot caught Bloodhound's breathing deepening and growing rough around the edges. About that time, Mrs. Baked came around with Evelyn's medicine for the evening.

"Well, it was really nice seeing you mom, I'm glad you're doing good," Elliot smiled after Evelyn had playfully gruffed and playfully complained about taking her medicine.

"I'm glad you came to visit, Ellie, it's always nice to see my baby boy," Evelyn beamed, reaching out and Elliot readily going in for a hug.

"I'll come back to visit in a few weeks, don't worry."

"I'm always happy to see my baby home, you're always welcome," Evelyn smiled before turning to give Bloodhound a playful wink. "You too sweetie, You're always welcome to tagalong."

Bloodhound just chuckled softly while Elliot felt his ear tips get a little warm.

"Always nice to be back home, mom," Elliot grinned, hugging his mom tight.


	18. Day 18: Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Lifeline/Wattson
> 
> Redone 31 day sky, with Defibrillator( I think that's the ship name anyway)

"Here ya are, sweetness," Ajay said, handing Wattson her juice while she sat down with her mug of coffee as they looked out at the fading sunlight of the day.

"Thank you!" Wattson beamed, taking the juice and sipping it as she looked out at the sunset.

"Almost as sweet as you," Ajay grinned, reaching over and bumping her knuckles against Wattson's leg affectionately.

Wattson beamed at her, delicately blushing as well. She turned back to her drink and watching the sunset as Ajay relaxed against the window frame that they were squeezed into, sighing as she relaxed after a long day. Now it was time to just relax, hang out with her girlfriend and enjoy her evening cup of coffee before starting the methodical process of cleaning up, fixing and putting away her gear before settling down for the night.

"Um... Ajay... would it be alright if I spent the night?" Wattson asked softly.

"Sure thing, sweetness."

"Thank you! I just... I don't like..."

"It's okay sweetness, ya don't need to explain a thing with me."

There was a difference between soothing silence and oppressive silence that agitated the nerves. Ajay new that from being a doctor. The patients that just wanted to block out the noise of the hospital, and the people that the gentle background noise kept them from losing it. Wattson hated loud noise, hated gunfire, hated screaming and yelling, it all frayed her nerves in a way that not many people understood. But absolute silence, made from being alone? That also grated on Wattson's mind, though the loneliness probably did not help it.

"I think I still have those PJs ya accidentally left here that one time..."

"Oh, I'm okay sleeping in a t-shirt and my underwear, you don't need too--"

"No, I'm sure I have them. I stuck them in my top drawer so that the next time you came over ya'd have them. Either to wear or take home."

"Thank you," Wattson smiled softly.

Ajay bumped her knuckles against Wattson's leg again, grinning at her.

"Um, can I have a... um..."

Ajay grinned and leaned over to press a soft kiss against Wattson's cheek, much to her girlfriend's beaming delight.

The darkening evening sky paled in comparison to Watton's smile.


	19. Day 19: Target

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Death
> 
> Revenant remembers his first contract kill

He still fondly remembered his first target.

He had spent a good few years doing sims until he could do them blind. Rounds and rounds of practice on the target range, rounds and rounds of hunting things with minimum gear through thick and uninhabited woodland areas. He had wanted to start off pretty damn good when he got into the business of killing, so he had honed his skills any which way that he could think off and a few ways that just seemed practical before even picking up that first contract. Almost glad that he did.

Posed as a waiter to some fancy gala event. Thousands of people watching him at any given time. Any other greenhorn would have sweated up a storm and probably fucked up. Any other greenhorn had not prepared as extensively as him before he had even started.

He had smiled, he kept his eyes levels, he 'yes ma'am'ed and 'yes sir'ed to everything said to him. He ducked, dodged and wove his way through the event like an experienced waiter through the event, through the kitchen, through the tables of people eating food worth more everything he had ever owned at that point combined. He was an invisible one in the mass of invisible people at the event, serving rich assholes, making sure to let the night drag on to really make his target boozed up and comfortable before striking.

He had worn a small red flower pin on his shirt, most everyone at the event had them, it was part of the theme. His though? His was special, he had made it himself. When you pressed on the center, a poisoned needle came out. So while he was ducking and dodging his way through the extremely busy kitchen, he ducked down to avoid a group carrying out a roasted pig on a platter, pressed the top of wine bottle against the pin and when he straightened up, no one was the wiser as he carried the now poisoned bottle to the table. The slim needle almost barely left a mark, one that one would not notice unless they were looking for it.

His target had been some rich cat, he had not even cared to remember the man's name, who snapped briskly at him to serve him his wine before leaving. He had smiled and given the man his best 'yes sir', opening the bottle and pouring out the man's death in a tall crystal glass. When he was shooed away, he left with that smile still on his face.

In the kitchen, a few calculated steps and he bumped into someone, sending the wine bottle they were carrying and his own to the floor. They were snapped at to clean it up, the two apologizing to one another as they quickly mopped up the spilled wine and glass, before he stepped out with a few people for a smoke break.

When the screaming started, he just smiled around his cigarette.

They never did pin anything on him.

Cameras did catch him serving the wine, but the cameras also caught half a dozen people handling everything since just the event started, let alone when it was shipped over and even before that when it was made. And he, the college student that was just working a 9-5 to put food on his table? With no criminal record or anything really of note besides a few almost painfully common blips that most everyone else could have had? What would killing a man do for him besides give him nightmares? Unthinkable.

The case went unsolved. He disappeared into the night. He got his start from that first target, put him up high in the world of professional killers, where he knew he belonged to begin with. Probably set him on a path that would later make him become Revenant. But he was hardly bothered by it.

He still fondly remembered that first target.


	20. Day 20: Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings
> 
> Revenant and Pathfinder are weird and unlikely friends... they like it that way

"Of course you would grow orchids."

"What's that supposed to mean, friend?"

"That you would pick a fussy, high maintenance flower to grow," Revenant sneered as he watched Pathfinder carefully water his thriving selection of orcids in his little greenhouse. "Give me English Ivy any day."

"I quite like them! They're very pretty. Also they are a tropical plant, of course they have specific needs," Pathfinder interjected. When he was done watering them, he checked all of their leaves for their health and then moved onto his section of miniature roses. Again, another fussy plant. Revenant was beginning to think that Pathfinder just liked fussy plants out of some sick sort of enjoyment of taking on the challenge. Weird robot.

"I prefer mint," Revenant said as he took to looking over Pathfinder's selection of zebra flowers.

"Mint is a very stubborn plant. Almost impossible to kill," Pathfinder said.

"I know, it's why I like it," Revenant said as he brushed his metal fingertips along the striped leaves. Pathfinder had managed to get the damned thing to flower. A cluster of soft yellow. If Revenant could still smell, he could probably smell the tropical like fragrence of it. For now, he enjoyed the presense of a living thing that was not an annoying skinsuit.

"What other kinds of plants do you like, friend?" Pathfinder asked.

"Clover, lamium, yarrow, veronicas, beebalm, lily of the vally, ferns, daises..."

Pathfinder chuckled, drawing Revenant's attention to the MARVN unit off to the side, standing up and brushing off his knees in a very human habit.

"What's so funny, bot?"

"Those are all very hard to kill, grow very fast and generally can take over anything they're growing in, it's very... you!" Pathfinder chimed.

"Hmm... maybe so... believe it or not, I just like lily of the valley, it's just pretty," Revenant hummed. "The fact that it's an impossible to kill little bastard and invasive species is just... cherry on the cake, so to speak."

"You know... I've been trying to get rid of my Lady Bells. Really hard to kill and also a very invasive species of flower. Would you like the pot I've managed to contain it in?"

"... What do you want in return?"

"Mint! It's good for making ice cream for my human friends, I would like to grow some to give to them. You claim that it's hard to kill? So it would survive just fine if you give me some to grow here."

"... Acceptable. Show me the Lady Bells."

Pathfinder chimed happily as he lead Revenant to a different part of the greenhouse.

What a weird bot. What a weird friendship. Revenant would not trade it for the world.


	21. Day 21: Scar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mirage/Bloodhound, mild angst, mentioned character death (Artur)
> 
> Elliot touches Bloodhound's scars for the first time

Bloodhound had scars. Though with how heavily they were covered up and armored, no one really knew that except their closest friends, family and their loved ones.

When Elliot first saw Bloodhound's scars, it was something of a shock.

He had never seen any of their skin. They had always covered up when he had seen them. But when they had invited him to stay in their dwellings for the night and had so casually taken off that gear that had covered them, Elliot was treated to the sight of their scarred face and hands. The cracking like scars along the skin, the miscoloring around the scar tissue.

"Is it painful?" He had blurted out.

"Only when my skin gets very dry," Bloodhound had casually said back.

Bloodhound had been so casual about some of the worst scarring that Elliot had seen on another human being. Elliot had been rather... sad? Sad seemed right, as he wondered what had harmed Bloodhound like that to leave that scarring in their skin. But kept that to himself. If they could be so casual about it, then they must have healed from whatever scarred them.

The first time that he touched the scars was also something of a shock.

They were dating at that point. They had kissed a few times at that point, but Elliot had never really gotten a chance to truely touch the scars. He was almost afraid too, it seemed so... intimate. Beyond a level that they were at so early in their relationship. Also Elliot could not break that childish thought that the scars still hurt Bloodhound, afraid of causing them more pain both physically, and even worse... emotionally.

But they asked for his help for rubbing this lotion stuff into the scars, to keep them from getting dried and crack and then getting painful. Elliot had hopped on the chance, mostly to help their babe out. Realizing that he was going to touch their scars only hit him when he was sitting on their bed with them, a small container of the lotion stuff in one hand and two fingers coated with the stuff, right above their jaw, that it hit him. And then well... it hit him... he was going to touch their scars.

"Sæti?" Bloodhound asked after he paused.

"Eh? Sorry, sorry..." He said, before gently pressing his fingers to their skin.

The crack shaped scarring in their skin dipped in slight, giving their skin rises and falls. The skin was also rougher around the scars, but not like dryness, more like the texture of their skin was rough from the scarring. Elliot wondered why it had never softened as he rubbed the lotion into Bloodhound's skin softly.

"You're distracted," Bloodhound said.

"Uh... it's just... never really touched your scars before, babe... I... do they hurt?"

"No, they had not hurt in some time. Not since they healed, anyway."

"... How'd you get them?"

Bloodhound paused, eyes dropping. Elliot pulled his hand away, afraid that he had overstepped a line.

"Sorry, I can drop it..."

"No, no... shortly after my uncle died, I hunted the beast that attacked him and resulted in his death. I hunted it down to an old facility, one of the ones that caused my home to freeze over permanently. While there, I realized that, armed only with an ax... there was no way that I could kill it on my own. I just a child..."

Elliot's heart squeezed at the thought of a little Bloodhound facing some great beast on their own with just an ax in their hand. He gently reached forward, cupping their jaw, still slightly sticky from the lotion. He gently rubbed his thumbs along their scarred cheeks. They drew in a shaky breath before looking him in the eyes. The sad eyes of someone who had suffered and the old wounds still ached, no matter the brave face they put on.

"A raven came in as it had cornered me, landed on some pipes still pumping a cooling liquid. It flew off when the beast came closer and I knew what I had to do. I flung my ax at the pipes as it came at me, causing them to burst. The liquid started freezing the beast, but it also started freezing my skin, my lungs, I struggled to breath. I saw a respirator on the ground and took it, putting it on before my lungs froze and I choked. With my life no longer in immediate danger, to took my ax from the pipes and used it to kill the beast as it remained frozen. I took the head back to my people. But the damage to my skin from that cooling liquid was already done."

"They still hurt then..."

"... Sometimes, yes..."

Elliot let his hands drop, only to wrap his arms around Bloodhound and hug them close, pulling them tight against his chest. Bloodhound paused for a moment and then hugged him back.

"Love you, baby."

"... ég elska þig líka, sæti," Bloodhound whispered reverently.


	22. Day 22: Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: implied blossoming Gibraltar/Crypto
> 
> Gibby and Crypto talk about dreams
> 
> I honestly didn't know that Crypto was 31 (I'm not used to content creators actually giving ages), so I will not be doing Crypto/Octane anymore, from now on it's Crypto/Gibby because I love the dynamic

"What do you dream about?"

"Doing my old man proud, easy!"

Gibby was an open book. He hid nothing because he really had nothing to hide. He made mistakes, he had his blunders, sure, but he wore all those openly. Because he was human, he was going to make mistakes, and he dealt with them when they came, learned from them, grew from them, and became a better man from them. It was, one thing, that admittedly drew Crypto's interest to the man. After all, not every day that you find an open, honest man with morals in a game of blood sports and violence. Nor one that was just... happy go lucky, happy and just... nice to be around.

"That's really sweet, Makoa," Crypto said, watching Gibby do his stretches.

... That was how, Crypto had found him. Crypto absolutely had not planned on stumbling onto the man wearing nothing but sweat pants while in his room on the drop ship and doing stretches for the day ahead. It was just... a delightful surprise. One that Crypto banked on when Gibby had smiled warmly at him and told him to come in so that they could chat. And now Crypto was very distracted by... Gibby's... wonderful everything and trying very hard to distract himself from being distracted because... hot damn.

"If you knew the little shit teenager that I was, you wouldn't be saying that," Gibby laughed.

"It's still sweet."

"What do you dream about, Crypto?"

"Eh?"

"Your dreams! You gotta have some. A quiet man like you who throws his all into surviving the next day doesn't NOT have dreams. I've seen that determined sparkle in your eye. You got the heart of a warrior beating away in that chest of yours. You just don't like to admit it," Gibby beamed at him.

Well, something was hammering away in Crypto's chest, not sure it was a warrior's heart but it sure as hell was flustered and making his face feel warm. He scratched at his nose idly and looked down at his shoes. After a moment, he looked up through his lashes to watch Gibby continue his stretches. Gibby had a warrior's heart and a warrior's body, a deadly combo both in and out of the arena, if Crypto was being honest. Also true to anyone that could see.

"I..."

Gibby had soul, heart, body and mind. Gibby was a good man. Makoa Gibraltar was a good man... he was...

"I... want to yell my name to the heavens... I want to me again... that's my dream because it means my nightmare is over."

Makoa suddenly stood straight, looking over at him with an unreadable expression. Something in Crypto nagged that he had gone too far, he said too much, not because of the price on his head, but because this good man would judge him. That he would open up about even a few ounces of his suffering since he found that damned coding, and he would lashed out against. For a moment, Crypto feared judgement.

But it never came.

Instead, Gibby came over to where he was seated in one of the man's chairs, cupped his face in two large hands. The hands of a warrior, the hands of a hard working and good man, a man with morals and a good soul. They tipped his head down and that big good man did the cutest thing ever and just kissed the top of his head. And then gently let him go, letting him tip his head back to be greeted with the warmest, softest smile he had seen since Mia.

"You got a good heart. You can accomplish anything."

Crypto flushed and thumbed his nose, making Gibby chuckle softly.

Mokoa Gibraltarwas a good man... Crypto was better for knowing him.


	23. Day 23: Meal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Food
> 
> Makoa's mom decides to feed the Apex Legends and the group has some fun over it

"Nope, you're taking more."

"Gibby heeeelllpppp."

Makoa just laughed as his mom made Elliot take another helping and _then_ letting him go.

Apparently one too many comments about watching his coworkers almost distressing eating habits in Apex had slowly, but surely, drove the motherly instinct within his mom nutty, and one weekend she said that she was going to make a feast and Makoa had to get everyone out there, mom's orders. And low and behold, his mom had made an actual feast and now the Apex Legends, so used to chowing down on instant food or not eating regularly, were happily scarfing delicious homemade food while his mom just beamed with pride. Makoa just kissed her beaming cheek before taking the offered plate to take out to his dad, who was sitting a ways away and watching the chaos with the self indulgence of watching a trashy TV show.

"And you work with them," He chuckled as he readily took the food.

"Love every second of it," Makoa laughed.

"I bet," His dad laughed as he watched Octane try and get away from just snacking lightly, only to get a firm grip on his jacket as Makoa's mom just hauled him over to an empty spot at the tables that had been set up in the yard and sat him down in front of a full (but admittedly Octane sized) plate of food, much to the laughing delight of Ajay and Bloodhound sans their helmet.

There were just a few people that needed gentle nudging to sit down and relax. Crypto had been convinced to come out, but seemed hesitant to take anything, but he only needed a pair of puppy eyes from Makoa and his mom to cave and take a full plate. Octane needed a few nudging to keep sat down and start eating, though once he started it become very obvious that the man's habit of eating meal bars and energy drinks was no match for home cooked food and he started happily inhaling food. Loba was still hesitant based on the group's opinion of her and just needed an edge seat to let her feel comfortable enough to tuck in. Wattson had a few food sensory issues, but happily ate what she could once they figured out what textures she could or could not eat. Renee just needed sat down next to some familiar people before she was comfortable.

"And now you," His mom smiled as she handed him a full 'Gibby' sized helping.

"Only if everyone else is taken care of--"

His mom gave him a look, his cue to listen to her, so he took his plate and sat down with the group.

"Giiibbyyyy... can your mama adopt me?" Octane said, obviously choked up from having eaten actual food instead of his usual poor diet.

"She just might if she hears you," Makoa laughed.

"Man, this is great... anyway we can repay her for this?" Elliot said.

"She probably wouldn't say no to a group effort to cleaning the dishes."

"Done. This is sooo good," Ajay beamed, cheeks full.

Makoa was happy to see the group bonding and getting along over a damned good meal, grinning to himself as he listened to his friends and coworkers laugh and talk and just have a good time.


	24. Day 24: Hobby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: None
> 
> Revenant keeps plants as a hobby, sequel-ish to this https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039054/chapters/61614022

"Lily of the Valley."

"I hear that's toxic."

"Only in rare cases," Revenant shot back.

Pathfinder merely chuckled as Revenant went back to lovingly checking the soil of the large plot of dirt that he had dedicated to his Lily of the Valley, currently in full bloom. If he still had a nose, he was sure that he wouls smell the delightful gentle fragrance that he remembered partially from when he was still a skin suit. For now, he enjoyed the small bell shaped flowers, blooming in healthy clusters. His precious Lily of the Valley was having a good year, and he would probably need to expand the patch of dirt he had them planted in a few months.

When he was sure that his Lily of the Valley was tended to, he turned to the next plot of dirt, glad for the forethought to space out the plots to prevent the invasive little shits from getting into each other's plots, but also his constant weeding of any little stowaways.

In the next plot was his selection of Veronica, more specifically Veronica Chamaedrys, also blooming. Tiny little blue flowers along a long and slightly curved rounded stem.

"Which one is this?"

"Bird's Eye," Revenant said.

"Ooh, pretty!"

His Beebalm was also doing well and also flowering, a bright burst of purple/pink petals.

"You can use that as antiseptic because of it's naturally occurring thymol," Pathfinder said.

"Or I can keep them because they're pretty," Revenant said.

Pathfinder chuckled and he granted the bot a small chuckle of his own.

All of his plots of dirt were doing well in his dwelling. Probably because, as much as he wanted to say that he liked keeping plants as a casual hobby, that perhaps it was... more. Much more. But he would never admit that he, a ruthless Outlands killer, cultivated life with his plants as lovingly as he did.

"You planted the Lady Bells that I gave you!" Pathfinder chimed happily, seeing the plot towards the back of Revenant's dwellings, where indeed the Lady Bells that Pathfinder had given him had been planted and doing rather well.

"Stubborn little shit, it's doing well," Revenant said. 

"I am glad!" Pathfinder chimed.

"Yeah well... you got anymore and I'll take them."

"Okay friend!"

Revenant snorted, but let out a low and pleased hum before going back to his hobby.


	25. Day 25: Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentioned character death, mentioned violence and gore
> 
> The Legends talk about their fears

"What are you afraid of? Come now, speak honestly."

"Honestly? Being forgotten again. You don't know what it's like to have parents not give a fuck if you're breathing or not. Especially the old man. I think that... my adrenaline junkie days started as an attempt to get them to pay attention to me. Maybe if I stuck my neck out, they would pay attention, they would care, they would acknowledge that I fucking existed. I mean... it never worked. They still don't care... I'm in a blood sport and they still don't care. The fans care but... the spotlight only stays so long."

"Disappointing the old man. I know I've turned myself around from that reckless little shit that made him lose an arm to save my sorry ass but... my old man is a great man through and through. He's got the spirit. you know the one, that one that's just so good that it makes you sweat trying to be a better person just to be half as good. Sure, I do a lot of good, I save a lot of lives, I take a lot of bullets so other people don't. But there's always that fear there, yeah? That you'll never meet your parents expectations of you, especially since I actually gave them a better standard then when I was a dumbass teen. So yeah... that's my fear... fear that my old man is just going to give me that look like he knows I can do better when I'm not and I'll just... crumble."

"Revenant finishing the job. Seems so simply, yeah? But... I was there when he killed my parents, got my mama's blood on my face because I was so close when that piece of shit bot put a hand through her chest. I had nightmares and night terrors for years and years that he would come back to get me, like he got my parents. I was so scared of him that my mind started seeing him in all the shadows, in the dead of night the wind carried his voice that called out my name in a taunting manner. I'm still scared, I'm not too proud to admit it. I still sometimes see that skinny bot standing in a shadow of a curtain, I still think I can hear the metal rasp of a voice echoing in the wind or the grinding of train tracks in an abandoned station when I know I'm the only one there. I'm still scared that he'll get me, the boogeyman made real from my childhood."

"Mom forgetting me. Sorry, no big, tragic secret here. My mom... she's sick, her mind is going, she's forgetting a lot of stuff recently. Some days it takes her a full minute to recognize me, other days, no matter what anyone tries to jog her memory, she just can't remember that I'm her son. I do a lot for her, using her holo-gear, I send money I make from the games to the nice people taking care of her. So the days that I come to visit and she demands to know who I am or just don't care because I'm a stranger in her home... those hurt... like really bad, I uh... sorry, give me a minute, yeah?"

"Becoming a disappointment to my people. I disappointed them once, I know. When I picked up the gun to fight off that creature attacking my uncle. And I re earned my favor and was reborn a new and welcomed back with open arms. But I have already tasted the bitter and sour taste of being cast out from my family once. It is a feeling that I do not wish to experience again."

"Living forever. You may laugh, skinsuit. You may question it. But the thought of living forever in this metal body, with everything that has happened to me? Almost enough to make it physically possible for me to shake in terror. I've been forced to live over three hundred years, and I remember each and every time that I've 'died'. The human mind can't withstand that, and as much as I like to go on about YOU skinsuits, about YOU humans... out there there's a human mind that they keep copying from to stick into a new body. A human mind made the basis of my programming, my thoughts and logic and tolerances are still very much human and... humans were never made to live forever. Not just physically, but mentally too."

"Wandering forever and being unable to find my creator... or I guess my creator being long gone. I was just 'born' one day and there was no one around. But I was specifically modified to scout and survey. Someone put the time and effort into making me special and outfitting me, so somewhere out there, there's someone that cares about me! I hope I find them one day but... I guess I'm scared that they don't want to be found, or that they're gone. Then I'll never find out why I was made special, why I was 'born' in an abandoned warehouse. That I'm alone. Or even worse, that I'm not special, not I'm not loved, that I'm just a MARVN unit that someone booted up to do a job I-- I am scared of the latter."

"Never being able to get back home. I want to go home. I want to see my family again. The thought of being stuck in this stupid blood game for the sadistic viewing pleasure of sick fucks? For the rest of my life until someone kills me? That's something I'm scared of, and I know I sound pissed but... they always tell you to glare when your boots are shaking the worst. Don't let them see you sweat. Even when the nightmares haunt you at night, even when you shake when you hear the sound of the barrier closing in on you. Glare when your books shake."

"Losing my touch and my creations failing. My work is, of course, genius and it always will be. But the scientific community is always changing, always striving forward and there is always someone younger and brighter than you right behind you to completely rework and redo your work but better. Shucking morals and ethics has allowed me to make leaps and bounds ahead of others and I will continue to do so but... that person about to outshine me and make my work null is always coming... I fear that day."

"Becomin' my parents. I don't like to talk about them, they don't like to talk about me either. But... they're awful people. I became a doctor to try and do some good in the world, but ya can only fight your legacy so much, ya can only fight the amount of hate and violence and blood spilled in the world so much. It'd be so much easier to fall into violence, into profiteering off the sufferin' of others. I'm always scared of the day that I saw 'fuck it' and end up spilling a lot more blood than I keep in people."

"Never finding out who I am. They took away my past, they took away my name, they tried to take away my future. And... and I know I'll find the answers one day, I just know it but... there's always that scary thought that I'd fight the very ending of the world and fail and die without those answers. That I'll die missing half of who I am. That I'll die incomplete."

"Never being able to reclaim my life. I'm putting back the pieces, I'm getting the answers, and I know that things are different now and that I won't ever be able to get my 'normal' back but, living a life on the run is no life to live. To live life without a future might be liberating to others, but it just gives me anxiety. I don't want to live life not knowing if I'll make it another day, another week, another month, another year. I don't want to live looking over my shoulder every day and scrubbing away my tracks everywhere I go. I don't want to live by an assumed name with an assumed face, living a lie, and sure that lie protects me, but it's a life none the less. I don't want my old normal back, and chances are I never will be able to get it back, but I don't want to live my life like this either."

"Being alone again. I worked with my dad because I wanted to be close to him. I know he worked really hard to give me a good life, but it hard not being able to see him much with how much he worked. I was so happy when I got to work by his side, I really way but... but when he died... it felt a lot like those days where I was at home and I knew that he wouldn't be home that night. Except that feeling goes on forever. And I'm really happy the Legends came to help me out! To make me not so sad and alone again! But... I'm really scared of going back to that feeling of waiting for dad to come home but knowing that he won't."

"Thank you for sharing... this information will be useful."


	26. Day 26: Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentioned food
> 
> The Legends decide to have Christmas in July

"Merry Christmas!"

"... It's July."

"Where's your Christmas spirit?"

"In December... when Christmas is?"

"Amigo, lighten up," Octane said, bumping shoulders with Crypto as he carried another colorfully wrapped box in to put underneath the tree that was shoved into the corner of the room and joining a decent pile of boxes.

"... Okay, how about this... why?"

"Seasons here are fucked, we don't all have family to go home to for Christmas, we par- per- pi- are in blood sport so who knows if how long we've got, also... why not?" Elliot explained.

The Apex Legends crew was currently doing a rather whimsical 'Christmas in July' party for the hell of it, and the Legends had actually gone all out for it.

The room was a backroom in the Paradise Lounge that had been temporarily cleaned out for the party, and given the sturdy walls they could be loud and rambunkcous. Gibraltar and Ajay had gotten together to make a big dinner for everyone and bring a number of drinks. Octane, Wattson and Bangalore had taken and made the room up with as much Christmas homemade cheer as they could. Wraith had managed to get her hands on a plastic tree of decent size and was currently threading popcorn along string to finish decorating it up.

"... Okay," Crypto said, looking less confused.

"Lighten up! We have ugly Christmas sweaters, we got a few beers, we got food and... wait, if you're confused, why did you bring a present?"

"You made a Secret Santa exchange, it seemed rude not to," Crypto grumbled holding out the box that he had tucked underneath his arm, flinching when Octane sprinted out of nowhere, grabbed it and then ran it over the tree.

"You are in the spirit!"

"Ugh, fine. But I'm not wearing an ugly sweater."

"We already had three Christmas miracles today, I can live with that," Elliot grinned.

"Wait... what were the other three?"

Elliot bobbed his head to the side and Crypto was rather stunned to see Caustic sitting on an couch, holding a mug with one hand and a datapad with the other. Not only that, but he was wearing an ugly sweater with large block print saying 'I'm on the naughty list!' with stitch patterned coal and everything.

"... How..."

"Wattson. She puppy dog eyed him into coming, did the same for me to let him in and then did it again to get him to wear the sweater," Elliot grinned.

"Any... other surprises?" Crypto asked.

Elliot bobbed his head to another side and lo and behold, Revenant wearing an ugly Christmas sweater was looking at Pathfinder (also wearing an ugly Christmas sweater) talk excitedly about something.

"Holy shit."

"YEAH!"

With Crypto there, the party got to begin. First being that the people that could eat got to eat dinner around a table together. Given that most of them were not often treated to delicious home-cooked meals, they eagerly tucked in and filled up, and to the delight of the chiefs, inhaled everything up so that the two could take home emptied dishes. And with food in them, the Legends were all quite happy already.

"Alright, gift exchange!" Elliot called when they had all had a chance to settle. "For the Secret Santa, you were all given a person's name, some things they liked and some do's and dont's. Ready?"

The first match-up was Wraith and Octane. The group eagerly looked on as the two opened their gifts from one another, Wraith finding a dark purple scarf and Octane finding a bunny print crop top.

"I love it!" Octane yelled as he quickly ditched his sweater and shirt on underneath to pull it on, grinning down at the print.

Wraith rubbed the scarf between her fingers, finding it pleasantly soft. When she wrapped it around her neck, she found it also pleasantly warm and that it did not hang down too far. She beamed at Octane, who grinned back.

Next up was Bangalore and Ajay. Bangalore had made Ajay a handmade mask with a cute cherry print cloth, so that she could have one to wear without having to keep tossing disposable ones. Ajay had gotten Bangalore a few tickets to some sporting events that she liked.

"Wow... how much did those cost?" Octane asked as Bangalore looked like she held gold in her hands, probably already planning days off to see.

"Dontcha ya worry about it, I help out a lot of people who like to give me gifts for savin' them. I asked for a small discount for those, though," Ajay grinned, glad that Bangalore loved her gift.

Bloodhound and Crypto were next. It looked like Crypto had gotten them a small carved wooden figure of a raven much like Artur, while they had gifted him a small stone on a necklace.

"Actually I made that... sometimes I get bored while waiting for something to download or a program to work," Crypto said as Bloodhound ran their fingers over the wood, finding the telltale signs of a knife having made it.

"I also made yours. That rune was a common good luck charm for wayward travelers on a quest," Bloodhound smiled.

Caustic and Wattson were up next. Caustic had made Wattson a little 'science' Nessie, complete with a little lab coat and little googles. Wattson had made padding for Caustic's respirator, special padding that would not rub his beard the wrong way.

"You mentioned that it bothered you, Dr. Nox," Wattson beamed.

"... I... thank you," Caustic said as he held the padding in his hands.

Elliot and Moaka were next. Elliot had gotten Moaka a little polar bear stuffed animal and then handmade a little set of armor like Moaka's for it. Moaka had gotten a metal crown made and had it stained rose gold to mimic a gold like look. Elliot immediately wanted to put his on, beaming because it sat perfectly on his head while Moaka gushed about the little Gibby teddy.

And then last, but not least, Revenant and Pathfinder. Who silently handed each other a pot with a plant inside, Rev getting a rather spiny looking cactus and Pathfinder getting a black rose. Pathfinder started gushing about the rose, apparently it was a rather rare flower and hard to find, Rev just idly and curiously examined the cactus' spines in a way that had everyone eyeing him.

"And now that gifts are given, what is Christmas in July without super old Christmas movies!" Elliot grinned as he got the projector set up.

The team hunkered down, huddling up as the lights were turned off and some static-y and black and white picture started playing on the wall.

Not a bad way to spend a holiday.


	27. Day 27: Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Bloodhound/Mirage
> 
> Elliot plays the piano for Bloodhound

"You want to play the piano for me?"

"Yeah! I know I did a little the other day, but we got the piano all cleaned up and I've practiced some more, so I want to try a full piece, yeah Houndie?" Elliot grinned at them.

The piano was indeed cleaned up, dusted and shined and currently sitting on a small raised stage in the Paradise Lounge out of the normal traffic flow of the usual crowd. Though right now the bar was closed and only a few people were cleaning and a few prepping for the night ahead of them. Elliot was sitting at the piano's bench, looking at them expectantly.

"I would love to hear you play, elskan," Bloodhound said.

"Coolio! Pick a seat and I'll start."

Feeling rather cheeky, Bloodhound took a seat on the edge of the piano bench, grinning behind their gear when Elliot flushed cutely, before turning his attention to the keys before him. Polished to a glossed ivory shine, Elliot tested a few keys with gentle taps of his fingers, making sure that everything was working properly. When he was satisfied that it was, Elliot took the sheet music sitting in his lap and put it in its stand where he could see it. He took a moment to read the first few sheets over again, before setting it on its first page. He flexed his arms a few times before putting his hands to the keys.

And then the music started flowing.

Bloodhound was not well versed in much music, they knew a few things, but were more or less in the dark about the finer details like most anyone that was not a musician. But the slow and almost dreamy sound of the keys going off was... wonderful. Watching Elliot's fingers dance away on the keys as he played was memoirzing in a way. Watching Elliot's relaxed and gentle features as he looked from his hands playing to the music sheet was endearing and... Bloodhound found their breath stolen away.

When the song regretfully teetered off and ended, Bloodhound was almost amazed that they were saddened that it was over.

"That was beautiful, elskan," Bloodhound said quietly.

"Glad you like it, babe!" Elliot grinned.

"What was that song?"

"'My heart will go on', it's from an old movie called the Titanic. I really wanted to know how to play love songs first, so I've been learning to play those first. Though people want me to learn jazz and more 'pop' songs if I want to play at the bar," Elliot said with a smile.

"If the bar wants you to play more 'lively' songs, why do you want to learn love songs first?" Bloodhound asked.

"Because you inspire me," Elliot replied easily enough and Bloodhound was taken aback by Elliot's smoothness, putting a hand to their chest while Elliot just grinned at them. Usually they were the one to playfully tease a blushing and embarrassed Elliot. Now it seemed that it was their turn and... by the Allfather, they loved this man so.

"You're cute when you're flustered," Elliot beamed.

"I do not 'fluster' easily, enjoy this while this lasts, sæti," Bloodhound chuckled behind their respirator, before scooting over so that they were hip to hip with Elliot, taking off their helmet to lean their head against his shoulder. "Thank you for playing for me, that was... beyond beautiful."

"'m glad you liked it, babe," Elliot smiled, leaning his head against their shoulder as well. "I'll learn a new one soon and play that for you too."

How lucky they were to have kærasti like Elliot.


	28. Day 28: Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Crypto/Gibraltar
> 
> Gibby tells Crypto about his treasure... Crypto himself

"You're my treasure."

Crypto almost choked on his lemonade, eye watering from it almost going down the wrong pipe, putting his glass away and wheezing and hacking in an attempt to force the lingering sweet drink out of too deep in his throat. A big hat gently smacked his back to help him along, Crypto wheezing and hacking until the burning sensation had passed and he was left with a stinging throat and watering eyes. Even then, he was brought back to what had been said to him, prompting him to turn to Makoa, who was now looking very concerned about him, that big hand resting between his shoulder blades.

"I... what?"

"You're my treasure!" Makoa said, beaming.

"I... really?"

"Yep," Makoa said, as though it was the easiest thing in the world.

"I... don't know what to say..." Crypto said quietly.

"You don't got to say nothing. I just wanted you to know that you're important to me," Makoa grinned, mindlessly rubbing the space between Crypto's shoulder blades and making him shiver. Because, if Crypto was being honest with himself, Makoa was the only person in a what felt like a long time to touch him without malicious intent and he still reeled from the soft platonic touches.

"How am I your 'treasure'?" Crypto said.

"Easy! You're good man, though you don't like to think you are. You got that fire to achieve your dreams. You're wicked skilled in and out of the arena. You've obviously got heart, though it's a bit tattered and torn. It's fun to spend time with you too. So... you're my 'treasure'!"

Crypto burned red clear to his ears. Something that clearly tickled Makoa, because he beamed again at the sight as Crypto popped his collar and tugged it higher to try and cover some of the redness in his face.

"Sorry, too much?" Makoa chuckled softly.

"...No..."

Crypto let his jacket fall, grumping at Makoa that just beamed, before leaning over and resting his head against the big man's shoulder, surprising Makoa for a second before smiling. The hand that was still on Crypto's back moved down to slip around him.

"You're my treasure too."


	29. Day 29: Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Bloodhound/Mirage, nblm fluff
> 
> Bloodhound loves on Mirage

"You're so handsome."

Elliot flushed, even more so as Bloodhound's fingers rubbed against his face as they held it, dare he say, lovingly.

"Considering that's coming from a hottie like you," Elliot said, trying to deflect because as much bluster and fluster and show that he was, dating Bloodhound was making him realizing just how NOT used to getting the direct attention that he sought he was. They always made him blush so easily.

"But it's true," Bloodhound said, fingers dragging along the scars on his face lovingly, slowly, reverent in a way that had Elliot's heart hammering away behind his ribs and his lungs and heart squeezing tight and his the back of his neck heating up because... wow. "You're such a handsome man, Elliot."

"Ah jeez Houndie," He blushed clear to his ears and forehead.

"But it's true. I quite love every handsome inch of you," Bloodhound smiled softly at him. "I could spend a lifetime lavishing love onto your precious skin. Memorizing every inch of it and trying to pour even a fraction of my love into soft touches."

"Oh my god Houndie," Elliot said, honestly getting teared up.

Bloodhound just beamed, but relenting, instead tugging him closer to start pressing soft kisses against his face, taking time to find every bit of skin that they could with their lips. Elliot flushed again underneath the attention, but melting regardless, sometimes giggling when their beard rubbed against his skin in a ticklish way.

"You're mushy tonight, babe," Elliot grinned, but thriving underneath all the soft attention.

"I love you."

Elliot blushed harder still.

"Tonight I am just feeling a bit more physically affectionate is all. Hmm... my handsome elskan..." They kissed right between his eyes, dragging their lips down the length of his nose, pausing briefly to kiss the tip of his nose and then another kiss to his cupid's bow, making him shiver because their lips were right there... "My wonderful amazing sæti..."

"Houndie you're gonna kill me," Elliot groaned, blushing to his shoulders at this rate.

Bloodhound just grinned, that toothy mischievous smile that Elliot loved of their so much, before finally giving Elliot the skin on skin contact that he wanted. Pulling away when Elliot felt like he was in a dream and floating on Cloud Nine, grinning doopey like at Bloodhound.

"My, my, I do love that skin of yours," Bloodhound grinned, very proud to see that Elliot was flushed and looking quite lively and cute.

"Love you too baby," Elliot grinned, going in to kiss them again.


	30. Day 30: Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gibraltar/Crypto, mlm fluff
> 
> Crypto trusts Gibby and tells him something. Something important.

"You're mind's somewhere."

"Somewhere..."

"Well it sure isn't here," Makoa chuckled softly.

They were in bed, sharing one for the first time. Makoa had been, well, giddy about it because he was a big ol cuddle bug and the thought of Crypto opening up enough for such intimate physical affection felt like a huge leap forward in their relationship. Not to mention, it would have been nice to see Crypto in something casual and comfy as PJs and just relax fully. And Makoa had gotten to see it when Crypto, still wearing the neck and face plates and Makoa was beginning to think that they were on _on_ , had come out of his bathroom wearing a loose tank-top and looser sweat pants and then crawled into bed.

And then well, physically Crypto was there, mentally Makoa could absolutely tell that he was not. They laid face to face on their sides, Crypto's eyes settled on the vague area of Makoa's collarbone, one aarm bent underneath his head so that he could use his own arm as a pillow, the other resting so that his hand lay in between the space between them. While Makoa knew that Crypto had his own secrets, and beginning to understand that they were without a doubt for the safety of several people, and he was more than happy to give Crypto space when he needed it... there was something that was telling him to try and reach out to him.

"Thinking," Crypto said.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Carefully, Makoa lifted one of his hands, gently reaching out and hovering above Crypto's hand between them. When Crypto kept quiet, Makoa gently pressed one of his fingers to the back of Crypto's hand and rubbed circles into the skin. After a few passes, Crypto moved his hand and Makoa was fully prepared to stop, only for Crypto to flip his hand and instead loosely grab Makoa's finger. Gently, Makoa slipped more of his hand into Crypto's, feeling a little giddy when Crypto's fingers closed around his.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah."

They were quiet again for a moment. Makoa moved his hand to better hold Crypto's, able to get his thumb to rub against the back of Crypto's hand, dragging his calloused thumb across the warm skin softly. Crypto's eyes were still glued to his collarbone area, some of his hair had fallen across his face, but Makoa kept back the urge to push it out of his face to better see it.

"Hey Gibby?"

"Yeah, love?"

"... I... I trust you... haven't been able to trust anyone in a long time. But you... you make me feel... safe. Because you're a good guy, and you're really strong and..."

Makoa found himself holding his breath for some reason. Crypto trusted him... made him feel safe...

"If I tell you a secret, can you keep it?"

"Of course."

Crypto's fingers squeezed his, his eyes finally lifting to meet his.

"My name is Tae Joon Park."


	31. Day 31: Freestyle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mirage/Bloodhound, happy crying
> 
> Elliot surprises Bloodhound after a round of games
> 
> Inspired by https://twitter.com/LorificArts/status/1289118742702698496

Another round of games. Any other day.

"Let's go team!" Elliot yelled as they and Wraith went out into the arena.

Any other round of games for the Apex Legends.

Except... something felt... off.

Wraith kept glancing at them and her lips kept twitching at the corners, like she was fighting a smile. Elliot was even perkier than usual, he kept looking at the two of them with bright eyes and kept flashing they themself even more brilliant and stunning smiles than he usually gave them. They wondered if Artur had wove feathers into their gear again, they never would forgive their furry friend for adding to the plumage on their helmet when they had rushed out to a match one day. Elliot had called them cute, they still flushed with several sorts of embarrassments over the incident. But they had no means of checking, so they would have to ignore it for now.

They knocked other squads out. They collected gear and weapons. They listened to Elliot go on for a bit and smiled behind their gear.

Something was still off. But, it did not give Bloodhound aniexty and quickly fell to the back of their mind as they kept up with squads and eliminations, until finally they had come out victorious and at the top.

Elliot 'whooped and hollered' as Bloodhound and Wraith looked on with endearment at his excitement. There was just something about Elliot and his boundless energy that was infectious and hard to not just love. 

"Come now, let's get home and celebrate," Bloodhound chuckled as they turned to head back to the transport.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Elliot said, making them pause and then turn back to him. Wraith was smiling, eyes darting between the two of them. "I promised myself if we did good I'd do it here."

"... Do what?" Bloodhound asked, suddenly anxious. Why was Wraith smiling and looking at the two of them? What did Elliot plan on 'doing here'? What was going on?

"Alright, so babe, we've been dating awhile. We've been through thick and thin. I love you with all my heart," Elliot grinned as he walked over to them before putting his hands behind his back. "So I thought, this would be a great time to do something truely special. Because baby... I just can't quit you."

Bloodhound glanced between Elliot and Wraith.

And then--

Elliot got down on one knee, hands coming back from around his back to show off a small ring box. Wraith let out a small barely restrained squeal to their side, hands coming up to her mouth as she bounced slightly on her feet. Bloodhound started wheezing behind their respirator as their heart hammered and their blood raced and their lungs toiled and worked away. Was it... was he really...

Elliot flipped open the box and revealed a ring in velvet setting, glimmering in the light. Bloodhound started wheezing louder behind their mask as they realized that it did not look like any ordinary wedding band. This one was a sturdy band with the symbol of Thórr on the surface.

"... I..." They choked out.

"Blóðhundr, Bloodhound, would you do me the great honor and marry me?"

They had to undo their respirator, it felt like it was not giving them enough air. They still wheezed as it fell and hung loosely around their neck as they stood shaking on their wobbly legs. Elliot was looking at them expectantly, bright eyed and eagerly waiting their response. Their breath caught in their throat as their eyes darted between the ring and Elliot's face.

This was real--

"Yes!" They quickly bit out, winded and still wheezy, reaching down to grab Elliot's elbows and haul him to his feet, grinning like he had just won the arena by himself, "Sæti, elskan, I..."

"Yes krútt?" Elliot grinned.

"You... you've been learning Icelandic..."

"Yep, that way I can tell everyone about my Ástvinur."

"Please stop, my heart can't bear it, it's full to bursting."

Elliot beamed while their face burned hot.

"...Oh, elskan... I don't have a ring for you..."

"That's okay babe, we'll co- con-- we'll call this the first half of the proposal!" Elliot grinned, kissing their nose. "Speaking of ring... can I put mine on yours?"

They fumbled in an attempt to get their glove off faster, Elliot grinning at their excitement, waiting until their scarred hand was revealed before gently taking their hand and slipping the ring on. It was beautiful and made Bloodhound's eyes water behind their goggles, sniffling and grinning at it. They certainly had to make sure to get Elliot a good ring now, to even hope to match half of what they felt about their ring.

Elliot grinned and hugged them close. While they were hugging, Bloodhound happened to notice Wraith off the side with a camera.

"So... this was what you were smiling about?"

"Yep! Elliot asked me to be camerawoman and I couldn't pass up the chance," Wraith grinned.

"You're a doll, Wraith!" Elliot grinned, throwing her a thumbs up. "And I know, I still owe you for it."

"I think I can wait, you two are engaged!" Wraith grinned. "What are you going to do now?"

"Get Elliot a ring! Also I want to do a sword ceremony."

"A what now?"

"We give each other the rings on swords. It's an old Nordic tradition."

"... baby that sounds so cool, what the fuck."

They just grinned, happier then they could have ever been, as they held their future maður close and thought of nothing but the happy future for the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Icelandic translations:   
> maður: Shortened version of Eiginmaður, meaning husband  
> Ástvinur: 'love friend', beloved/darling  
> Sæti: Masculine, sweetie  
> Elskan: My love/My darling  
> Krútt: Gender Neutral, sweetie


End file.
